IHYILY Cringe Version
by niightowl
Summary: Lilypaw really, really likes Talonpaw. No, she LOVES him. But he refuses to see her affection for him, and instead, he showers affection on Briarpaw. Lilypaw is jealous, and would do ANYTHING to get Briarpaw and Talonpaw separated... Just take her word for it. She'd go far. But how far will she go? ((BEING RE-WRITTEN))
1. Allegiances and Teaser

**This is for a new story I'm writing. Just to pique everyone's interest, I've put in the allegiances in first! Plus a teaser, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **SnowClan:**_

 **Leader:**

Flightstar, a black and white tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Hawkflight, brown she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Skyleaf, gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

 _apprentice, Petalpaw_

 **Warriors:**

Stormsong, black she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowflight, white and gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

 _apprentice, Lilypaw_

Mountainpine, brown tom with white paws and blue eyes

Leafspirit, gray tom with greeny-brown eyes

 _apprentice, Talonpaw_

Cloudpelt, white tom with green eyes

 _apprentice, Briarpaw_

Echofrost, dark gray and black tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Petalpaw, white she-cat with gray patches and green eyes

Lilypaw, light gray she-cat with green-brown eyes

Talonpaw, black and white tom with blue eyes

Briarpaw, brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Barkpaw, brown tom with white paw and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

None

 **Kits:**

None

 **Elders:**

Acornfeather, sand-colored tom with green eyes

Thornpelt, brown she-cat with a missing eye, and an amber eye

 **xXx**

 **Teaser**

My mind turned over what Petalpaw had said to me.

"He's ignoring you because he doesn't want you. He wants to be with Briarpaw." She haunted my dreams.

NO! I wouldn't, I couldn't! I HAD to get rid of perfect little Briarpaw. I just HAD to! I tossed and turned. No, I couldn't kill her, could I? I turned over, and saw Talonpaw and Briarpaw close together, almost sharing a nest, looking cozy, while I lay here shivering. My eyes darkened. I knew what I would have to do. I would have to break them apart somehow. And it wasn't going to be pretty.


	2. Chapter 1: A Briar's Thorn

**Lilypaw's POV**

I sat outside of the SnowClan camp, appreciating the view. The camp was located near the edge of a cliff, and I coolly looked down it. Vultures were wheeling. Down, down, down. I knew that something had died. I hated those birds of death, as every sane living thing would, but, at the same time, I felt a small respect for them. I looked down, further still, to the ground, at the Everfrozen Forest. The trees never lost their needle leaves, and they always grew. Down there, they looked huge, but from here, they looked like small things a kit would play with. The snow lay on the ground, only disturbed by fresh pawprints, as it had only stopped snowing recently. I sighed with awe. I heard crunching pawsteps behind me. Startled, I turned back and saw Petalpaw making her way through the snow. I shivered, oddly cold.

"Young, love-lorn apprentices shouldn't stand so near the edge," she said, only half-joking. I winced at the not-so-subtle barb. My sister was not one to make her words flow smoothly. She was very blunt, and always to the point.

"What is it?" I sighed. She shoved me a little, and my paws faltered, sliding me towards the edge, "Hey!" I yelped. I had almost fallen over. I shivered as I thought what would have happened if I had plummeted down to the ground.

"You know. What's up between you and Talonpaw?" I blushed under my thick lilac fur as I thought of him. Talonpaw. The apprentice of my dreams. I sighed wistfully.

"Nothing."

"Yet?" I shrugged.

"Something like that." Petalpaw's teasing eyes suddenly grew serious. I gave her a funny look. "What?"

"Lilypaw, you know he ignores you, right?"

"Well, yeah! All tom apprentices are like that. Thornpelt told me so."

"Thornpelt? That crazy old nursery queen who has nothing to do all day but gossip?" Petalpaw snorted. I bobbed my head in affirmation.

"Yes! She's _wise_."

"She's _crazy_. But Lilypaw, you know he is ignoring you because he doesn't want to be with you?"

"What?!" I cried, "Impossible!" She shrugged.

"It's true. Just wait and watch, Lilypaw. And mark my words. One of these days, you'll see for yourself that I'm telling the truth." I shook my head.

"You're lying! He'll get around to it! Just you wait and see!" I looked up to the bright sky, "We were a mateship made in Starshine." Petalpaw fluffed up her fur. Then she sighed, and turned to walk to the SnowClan camp. I stayed there, poised at the cliff's edge, not the least bit afraid, until after Petalpaw was long gone. I sighed, and watched my breath come out in little clouds.

They were so pretty, and so fragile. Like life. I sighed, then turned and walked back to the camp. The snow crunched pleasantly under my feet, and the breeze blew crisply in my face. I was enjoying myself a lot. And today, I wouldn't be in any trouble for staying a little too long at the cliff's edge. I hoped. I didn't want ANOTHER lecture from Shadowflight. I winced as I thought of the last time Shadowflight had lectured me. Talonpaw had watched the whole thing.

Suddenly, I smelled many cats, I knew I was close. I shouldered through a hole in the rock, and dipped my head to Mountainpine, who was sitting on guard. He nodded back, and I emerged into the camp.

The leader's rock was on my right, and next to that was the deputy's den. Yes. Hawkflight does have her own den. It was in a little cave-rock, and lined with bits of fur, feathers, and moss. It had always been like that, and it was oh-so-warm during the very cold season. Next to her den was the apprentice's den, which was very cold during the frozen seasons. And there was the warrior's den next to that, then the medicine den, the nursery, and the elder's den. You may have noticed that they were all hollowed-out rocks in the middle of a barrier of rocks. So much the better for camouflage from enemies or hunting birds.

I tripped happily down the way to Shadowflight, my paws disturbing the thin layer of snow that powdered the ice, which covered the ground. I saw Shadowflight glaring at me, and my tail drooped. I saw Briarpaw watching me with interest, and a bit of prideful scorn. But Talonpaw wasn't with her. I sighed with relief.

"Lilypaw! You were supposed to have been here some time ago!" I looked at my paws as she began to lecture me, then glanced at Briarpaw again. Talonpaw had come in through a little trail, and was walking closer to her. I watched as he sidled up to her, and let her cuddle in closer to his thick, shaggy fur. They rubbed against each other, and I thought I could hear faint purring. Tears filled my eyes, and I watched as they both stared at me with contempt. Shadowflight had come to the end of her lecture, so I nodded mutely as she walked away to go on her patrol. So, Petalpaw was right. They were close. Why hadn't I seen that? They had always sat close together when we all ate. They always snuck out at night, and I had always assumed- No. I was just seeing things. Surely Talonpaw would do that to me? I watched as they exchanged a few close words, and Briarpaw trotted off urgently through a side trail. Talonpaw was watching her with admiring eyes. I padded up to him.

"So, uh, hi," I chirped in greeting.

"Hi," Talonpaw meowed back, rather uncertain. I inched closer to him.

"So, how's the weather like?"

"Mmm, lovely." Closer, closer, closer. There! I was sitting at his side, as close as Briarpaw was. He was still staring after her. I butted his chin with the top of my head, and his eyes flew open, and he jerked away. Too much?

"Hey!" I cried.

"WHAT in Starshine's name was THAT?" He hissed. His eyes were angry, even though he tried to keep his tone down. I flattened my ears, and backed away.

"Well, I thought that-"

"That what?" I blinked, tears filling my eyes.

"Talonpaw-" He turned, and ran after Briarpaw. I was unable to contain my sobs, so I retreated to the apprentice's den, and bawled like a new-born kit. So Petalpaw WAS right. He loved Briarpw.

 _And he couldn't care less about me._

* * *

 **Hello! So, I'm assuming that y'all like this little pet project, so I have decided to continue it. Happy tra-**

 **Oh. I forgot. Sorry. Here are a few questions:**

 **What do you think will happen?**

 **How will Lilypaw react?**

 **Does Talonpaw really mean to act like a jerk?**

 **Will Briarpaw stop being such a snob?**

 **Who's you're favorite/least favorite characters so far, and why?**

 **And that, dear readers, concludes chapter one. So, bye!**

 **~Shadow out.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Lily's Petal

**Talonpaw's POV**

I walked after Briarpaw, shaking my head, and glaring back over my shoulder. What was it with Lilypaw? She had never acted like this around me. And besides, I'd never let her again. I didn't like her that much.

I think she was too overbearing, whiny, and annoying, not to mention she suddenly turned snobbish when Briarpaw was at my side. And she also got in trouble for daydreaming. That's the reason I was so close to Briarpaw. She was like me, quiet, caring, and really understood my feelings. But I don't think I could have worked out with Lilypaw because she was just too fanciful. I sighed as I walked up the trail, following Briarpaw's scent-trail. I shouldered past the ferns, and there she was, in the clearing, waiting for me, perfect ears poised with grace. My heart fluttered. I walked closer to her, and she to I. We sat close, rubbing and purring. Suddenly, she sidled up to me, and butted my chin with the top of her head, and a stab of guilt reminded me that Lilypaw had done the same. I pushed it away, however, and licked the top of her head.

"Only one more moon," Briarpaw purred, "Then we will become warriors."

A teasing smile played at my lips, "And then?" She cuffed my ears gently.

"Then we can become mates."

"Yes," I breathed out loud, "We were a mateship made in Starshine."

"I- I love you, Talonpaw." I smiled, real, this time.

"And I, you."

 **xXx**

 **Briarpaw's POV**

I loved him so much. We were perfect together, and I knew that we had always been destined to become mates. It was almost written in the stars, and it was so hard to wait until our warrior days, because then, we could announce our mateship. We had decided that we would have maybe three kits, two females and a tom. So pretty, with one she-cat with brown and black, and the other brown and white. The tom would be black and white, just like his father. They would all have blue eyes.

I suddenly thought of what Lilypaw would feel, and I buried my face in Talonpaw's fur to hide my grin. Oh, she'd be surprised! She'd always longed after Talonpaw, even when he was a kit. I had relished the look of despair on her face when I and Talonpaw were sitting close together.

"Oh, dearest," I purred, "No one will get in the way of us being mates, will they?"

"No, Briarpaw," he mewed back awkwardly, "No they won't."

I butted his head again, relishing what Lilypaw's face would look like on the first day of our warriorship. Distraught, angry, sad, disappointed. Why did I want to make her feel bad? I don't know. I was always afraid that she'd steal Talonpaw away from me, so I kept on trying to steer him away from her, and make her think he has eyes only for me. So far, it was working. And I had only one more moon left. If it kept on going this way, Talon and I would be mates for life. Without a hitch. What could go wrong?

 **xXx**

 **Lilypaw's POV**

I had followed Talonpaw after I stopped crying, hoping to say that I was sorry. I didn't MEAN to make him feel bad, but I so wanted some attention like he gave to Briarpaw! Was that wrong? I stopped as he padded into the clearing. The needled trees shaped a rough circle around the two cats. I sneaked around, hopeful. Then, I saw them embrace, and Briarpaw did to Talonpaw what I had done earlier, and he liked it! He didn't even look like he regretted doing it to me, or even if he remembered me at all! Fresh tears filled my eyes, threatening to spill out and follow the same path the old ones had. No, I was just- I couldn't- This wasn't happening.

Then, as if Briarpaw had know I was there, she purred loudly, "Oh, dearest, no one will get in the way of us being mates, will they?"

My heart lurched at his response, "No, Briarpaw. No they won't." I turned tail and ran back to camp as if running could erase the hurt. I had been so stupid! So blind! How could I not have seen that little Briarpaw trying to get in the way between us? Between me and him? The tears flowed like icy streams down my face. I hurried into camp, not caring if anyone stared, then nearly flew into the apprentice's den. I sobbed for what seemed like moons and moons. After a while, when I couldn't cry anymore, Petalpaw squeezed in.

"Hey, you ok?" I just whimpered. She sat at my side, then gently licked my head to calm me down. "Lilypaw, everything's going to be all right."

"No! No it isn't! I've been so bli-hi-hi-nd," I wailed between gulps of air, "Now look what's happening!" More tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Shh, shh," she soothed, "You're just over-reacting."

"Over-reacting?!" I shrieked, "If I'm over-reacting, then you haven't seen ANYTHING yet!" She sat in silence, then, when I had calmed down, held out a leaf that had a tiny black seed on it.

"Here," she mewed, "It'll help calm you and help you sleep." I sniffed, then looked away, "EAT IT." I reluctantly lapped it up, then relaxed, and finally fell asleep.

 _I wonder,_ I had mused as my eyes closed, _I wonder what she is thinking right now._ But then, I dropped off to sleep.

 **xXx**

 **Petalpaw's POV**

I watched as my sister fell asleep. She had always been over-dramatic, but this time, a small part of me agreed with her. Talonpaw was blind to such a good she-cat. And us being sisters, I could pick out her faults easier than any other cat. But I also saw the soft side she never showed to any other cat. She was a goofy, funny, tender, and emotional cat. Just one more little slip could push her off the edge. And I had to make sure that that wouldn't happen.

* * *

 **Ahem. And now? A few questions:**

 **Who is your favorite? Least favorite?**

 **Suggestions?**

 **What's Petalpaw going to do?**

 **Does Talonpaw really think that he and Lilypaw are not right for each other, or is Briarpaw just tricking him into that?**

 **Anything else?**

 **Ok, have a good time, and now, bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Subtle Rejection

**Petalpaw's POV**

The moon shone on the snow, making it glitter like a shimmering stone, and the stars were like pieces of ice set within a shiny. silken, midnight blue pelt. My paws crunched satisfactorily in the snow, and my breath came out in lacy clouds. The mountainside was slick with ice, and one could trace patterns in the rocks of the trails of frost.

Despite all of the beauty, I was trotting quickly. I wasn't admiring the snow, or that stars, or even the rocks, I _really_ had to go, and was running to the clearing. Then I saw the fern trail, and dashed to the end.

 **xXx**

Later, when I was, uhm, done, I was trotting quickly through the snow. My mind wandered, and, as it usually did, it went casually to the topic of romantic things. Some cats were surprised that I didn't become a warrior's apprentice. The truth is, I really like inside secrets about who likes who, and who doesn't. But I've always felt a sort of connection to every cat, not just one, so I couldn't imagine having a mate. It's very entertaining for me to watch cats play out their "love lives." Most of the time. I clenched my teeth as I thought of the love triangle between Talonpaw, Lilypaw, and Briarpaw. To be honest, I felt like Talonpaw was below her at this point. He just ignored her for that- that- APPRENTICE. Briarpaw, huh. She was just a manipulative little sneak who liked to get things done her way. I would honestly not be surprised if she was going to have kits with him already.

Even with their warriorhood ceremony today. I shivered, then ran a little faster. It was MY ceremony today, as well, and I wouldn't miss it for all of the Clans. The rocky circle appeared before me, and I ran inside, panting for breath. Then I licked down my fur hastily as Flightstar made his way up the Leader's Rock. He sat up there, like a shining black-and-white stone with emeralds for eyes.

"Every cat old enough to climb the Slope gather around the Leader's Rock!" he yowled. All of the cats emerged from their dens, and so did the apprentices. With a shiver, I realized that there would be no more apprentices until Stormsong's kits would be born. That seemed like a very long time away. The cats huddled together in a group, and Briarpaw called to Talonpaw, who emerged from the Tunnel. He sat down next to her, and Lilypaw sat on the other side of the group, emotionless. A tom that looked almost like Lilypaw came and sat next to her. It was Barkpaw, Briarpaw's brother. He talked to her for a second, then she shrugged, and he came next to me.

"Hi," he meowed causually.

"Barkpaw, NO," I said firmly, "I'm NOT violating the Code for you. Have you even asked her?" He nodded.

"She's really nice, but she moons over Talonpaw. What am I going to do? I can't beg forever." I sighed. Then, I looked up at Flightstar.

"Fellow Clanmates!" he started, "It is my honor to present to you these apprentices, who have all passed the test for becoming a full member of SnowClan." He scanned the crowd with a light in his eyes. I did too, and saw Briarpaw fidgeting. Talonpaw whispered in her ear, and she nodded nervously. SnowClan's leader's eyes rested on me.

"Petalpaw, come." He commanded. I meekly walked to the rock, and the cats parted ways to let me through. I stopped under his direct gaze. He looked to Skyleaf. "Skyleaf, are you satisfied that this apprentice has enough knowledge of the herbs and Code to heal her Clanmates?" Skyleaf nodded.

"It is, Flightstar." He nodded, then looked up to the sky.

"Then, by the power in me, you are a full medicine cat of SnowClan. Skyleaf will take you to the Place of the Stars." He dipped his head. "All hail Petalpaw!"

"Petalpaw! Petalpaw! Petalpaw!" I stepped out, and let the next apprentice scoot in.

"Lilypaw, come." She did, with tottering steps. Flightstar glanced at Shadowflight. "Shadowflight, are you satisfied that this apprentice has trained hard, and has learned the Code full well?" Shadowflight nodded.

"It is, Flightstar."

"Then, by the power in me, you will no longer be known as Lilypaw, but Lilypelt! All hail Lilypelt!"

"Lilypelt! Lilypelt! Lilypelt!" She stepped away, eyes shining.

"Talonpaw, come." He trotted boldly forward, with sure steps. Flightstar stared at Leafspirit. "Leafspirit, are you satisfied that this apprentice has trained hard, and has learned the Code full well?" Leafspirit nodded.

"It is, Flightstar."

"Then, by the power in me, you will no longer be known as Talonpaw, but Talonflight! All hail Talonflight!"

"Talonflight! Talonflight! Talonflight!" He dipped his head, then walked next to Briarpaw, who was shifting in her spot quite a bit.

"Barkpaw, come." He trotted boldly, with sure steps. Flightstar looked at him with pride. "As your mentor, Barkpaw, I am satisfied that you have trained hard, and learned the Code full well. And, by the power in me, you will no longer be known as Barkpaw, but Barkstorm! All hail Barkstorm!"

"Barkstorm! Barkstorm! Barkstorm!" He bobbed his head eagerly, and skipped back next to Petalpaw and Lilypaw. Flightstar's face lit up with a small smile as he looked at Briarpaw.

"Briarpaw, come." She did, with uneasy steps, and sat down heavily before the Leader's Rock. He looked over to Cloudpelt. "Cloudpelt, are you satisfied that this apprentice has trained hard, and has learned the Code full well?" Cloudpelt bobbed his head once.

"It is, Flightstar."

"Then, by the power in me, you will no longer be known as Briarpaw, but Briarblaze!"

"Briarblaze! Briarblaze! Briarblaze!" The cats started to slowly disperse.

"No! Wait!" Briarblaze called. The cats knew what THIS meant, Briarblaze took in a deep breath, and gazed at Talonflight, "Talonflight and I, we're- we're- we're going to become mates." The crowd hardly looked surprised. They knew that this would happen sooner or later. They bowed their heads.

"May you have long life together. May the Creator bless you, and may you always stay faithful," Flightstar meowed. The crowd nodded, then walked away to their dens, whispering. I glanced at Lilypelt, and saw the look on her face. She knew that this was coming, but it didn't shock or hurt her any less. I walked up to her.

"Lilypelt, I'm sorry-"

"No, no. It's ok. I'll live," she took in a deep breath, "I hope."

* * *

 **Ok, so now?**

 **Fav/Least fav character?**

 **Suggestions?**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **Anything else**

 **That's it for now, bye!**

 **~Shadow out**


	5. Chapter 4: A Blaze's Warning

**I have decided that I will respond to all your reviews!**

 **Starrysong of NatureClan: Yeah, I guess so. She is rather mean, but I'm not sure whether she's truly mean-spirited or just protective of her Talonflight.**

 **QuoteOwl: Nice... Plot... Suggestion? But I've already written the end out, so sorry. And it ends differently. VERY differently.**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan: ...**

 **Silverstar345: Yeah, she's my fav, too.**

 **MyPatronusIsEmberdawn: Of course! She only gets a bit of a mention in this chapter, though. And thank you!**

 **Whew! It's been a long time in coming, huh? And I'm so glad I got off my behind and did it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! You can probably figure out what the prophecy means in a few minutes, but it's sorta like an omen? Not a prophecy. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Barkstorm's POV**

I was excited, tonight would be the night when we had our first night guard. We would have to make sure that nothing came through the entrance that would even possibly be a threat, so Lilypelt and I went off to get some sleep in the Warrior's Den. Talonflight and Briarblaze would wake us when it was our turn, and then they would go and get sleep themselves.

I've heard rumors that the other Clans have it that the warriors stay up all night. SnowClan deemed it useless, after all, how can you fight when you're half-asleep? So usually, about half the warriors went to guard, and the others would sleep, and then, some time after the High of the Moon, and before the Rise of the Sun, the original guards would get some shut eye. It had worked so far, because for hundreds of moons, we were never raided by anything hungry for cat blood.

I fell asleep almost immediately, and was thrown into my world of dreams. They were dark dreams. A tender, spiky plant had a thorn vine growing on it, and it didn't look like it was being hurt. Suddenly, a beautiful white flower bloomed, and grew closer to the spiky plant, and chased away the vine. The vine stayed away for a moment, then slashed the flower to pieces. From every slash came, not the flower's water, but bright red blood. I was sickened as it was soon reduced to nothing but a puddle of blood and a few petals. The vine grew closer to the plant once again, but then backed away, withered, and vanished. A blaze of light appeared before me, and it seemed to be saying,

"Look, Barkstorm. This is what will happen unless the petal is warned. Tell the petals to be careful, or the thorns will destroy it. Chasing after a claw will result in death. Tell the petal to choose life."

Then, it disappeared into a flash. Suddenly, the puddle of blood welled, and turned into a sea. I was choking! I couldn't swim! I tried to keep my head above it, but soon got a disgusting mouthful of the stuff. I shivered and choked, then woke up. Lilypelt was shaking me.

"Lily!" I gasped, "Don't DO that!"

"What?" her eyes were puzzled, "You sounded like you were dying, and besides, it's time for us to go and sit there." She gestured with her tail outside, and I got up, stretched, and walked outside. There was no light on the horizon, and it was dark. The light shimmered from the stars and moon. Talonflight and Briarblaze were curled together at the entrance, and Likypelt hissed, letting them know that we were here. They broke up quickly, and stared at us rather sheepishly.

"You should get back to the den," Lilypelt spat harshly. The couple nodded, dazed, and retreated to the warrior's den. She settled down in a spot, and tucked her tail over her paws, crouching down. Her breath came out in disappointed clouds.

"Lilypelt, are you- ok?"

"Yeah, I'm here freezing my tail off, guarding a camp that couldn't care less, and two stupid-" she broke off.

I cocked my head, "Two stupid what?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing," she grumbled.

"Lily-"

"Shut up!" I wisely kept my mouth shut as I watched the moon make its way across the sky. It seemed to be picking its way across the StarClusters like a cat picking its way over stones through a river. It found its way across the sky, and sunk slowly under the horizon. Then, the dawn came, with little beams of light like clutching fingers across the sky, trying to get a grip so that the sun could shine brightly and wake up the camp.

I had always been fascinated by the skies, and the stars. I wondered if they might have meant something else. Maybe they were little pinpricks of wisdom from the Creator. Maybe something else? I glanced at Lilypelt, who was dazed as she stared around, eyes glazed over with lack of sleep. I smiled, and shuffled closer over to her. Our pelts touched briefly, and she closed her eyes with pleasure from my warmth. Then, Emberdawn, a kind tabby she-cat, walked out of the Warrior's Den and stretched, and mine and Briarblaze's former mentors padded out, too. I nudged Lilypelt.

"Come on, let's go sleep or something. You know we have the rest of the day off." She shrugged.

"I think I'll be here a little while. Alone." I tipped my head.

"Alright, but if you need me, I'll be sleeping." I walked to the den, looked over my shoulder, and ducked inside. I quickly found my nest, curled up inside, and in a few minutes, was fast asleep.

* * *

 **Bit of a filler? More will be coming soon! (Note: "soon" is a relative definition. It might not be out before New Year's)**

 **As usual, QOTC:**

 **Fav/Least Fav Charries**

 **What does the Prophecy Mean?**

 **Did you peek in my Book of challenges for the end?**

 **NO PEEKING IN MY BOOK OF CHALLENGES FOR THE END**

 **(That was not really a question, but still...)**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **Bye bye!**

 **Shadow out! Happy holidays, all y'all!**


	6. I Owe Y'all an Explanation

**Hey, guys. I know that I haven't done this in forever, but I'd like to give you a heads up that I'm re-writing this cliché love triangle story. This time, it'll have plot, better drama, not so focused on Lilypelt and all that. If you liked this even a bit, then I'm pretty sure you'll love the re-write. Trust me, Lilypelt won't be so annoying. She nearly annoyed the crap out of ME when I read this, so I really need to change that. Anyways. Yeah. Shameless advertising.**

 **~Meowy**

 **(Just so I don't get in trouble, here's a mini-story)**

"Hey," Petalfrost meowed.

"Hey."

"How're you holding up?" I just grunted in response. "Did you know that the author of this story is going to re-write this cliché story with a better ending?" My eyes widened.

"You mean it?!"

"Yes!"

*squeals*

 **Also, another thing. If you followed and/or faved this story, I'll send you an exclusive PM about the new story to bu- I mean, to tell you! Isn't that exciting! :D (Good Lord. I'm not that bubbly. I'm over-doing it.) Also, if you did that, you'll get a shout out. So yeah.**


End file.
